Typically a tremendous amount of heat and pressure are needed to make fiberglass doors.
A need exists for a low heat, low pressure, low toxicity method to make a composite door, such as a fiberglass door that has strength.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.